Daniel Weaver
Colonel Daniel F. Weaver is a major character in the first, second, third and fourth season. Daniel is the current leader of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. An army veteran from the Gulf War, Captain Weaver took command of the 2nd Mass following the invasion and loss of his family. Weaver is tough with the men and women under his command; however, overall he proves genuinely concerned with the best interests of his people. He struggles with his desire to use his fighters to strike back at the enemy and his growing realisation that he must protect the civilians under his command. Despite tensions between Weaver and his second-in-command Tom Mason, and a belief among the civilians that Weaver hated them, over time, Weaver became greatly respected by all in the 2nd Mass. According to Avery Churchill, Weaver was one of the rare commanders in the whole resistance movements that she had encountered that was referred to as 'leader' by his soldiers and civilians. Also, Weaver has come to terms with the fact that he can't control the 2nd Mass alone and that, while he is the more militarily astute of the two, Tom is more reasonable and cautious than he is. Therefore, he claims that he needs Tom to prevent him from making the rash and reckless decisions he sometimes wants to make. Story Description Captain Weaver is a tough rattlesnake-of-a-soldier, with a no-nonsense attitude and little patience for babysitting civilians. As commander of the 2nd Mass, Weaver puts his military skills and experience to good use. But in this war, he is facing issues for which no training could ever prepare him. Like many of the survivors, Weaver has faced personal loss, but he keeps that story buried underneath a dogged determination to kill the enemy every chance he gets. Pre-invasion Captain Daniel Weaver served extensively in the Army, clocking eight years of active service time including serving in the Gulf during Desert Storm, and six years in the reserve. After his military service, he was a contractor in a building business for 12 years. However, even with all this, he could not be prepared for what was to come. When the invaders attacked, he aided in the defense of his hometown of Allston. It was a losing battle, and soon the aliens breached the defenses and routed the resistance fighters. Weaver attempted to get to his family, but was too late. Since then he has committed himself to the Massachusetts Militia vowing to take revenge on those who killed his family. |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" Captain Weaver was put in charge of the Militia defending the area of Boston known as the Commons. However as the battle wore on, both positions were lost forcing Weaver to retreat. He ran into Tom Mason and his son, Hal, who were retreating from Back Bay, another district of the city, and learns that that too is lost. He informs Tom that Commander Porter has ordered a retreat and begins to start running again when a ship flies over head and drops a bomb on Southern Boston. Suddenly, a hysterical resistance member runs down the alley screaming the Southern Boston is lost. They quiet her before she attracts Skitters and begin to retreat towards the Militia HQ. Weaver reported to Porter after arriving back at the HQ. After Tom Mason arrives, Porter informs all of them that they are leaving the city. Weaver is shocked, believing that they can still win back the city. Before he can voice this, Tom states that they can't just abandon the captured kids. When Porter reminds him that he is not the only one with kids missing, Weaver attempts to back him up, pointing out that they should stay and fight, but Porter counters saying that this area has been picked clean of food and weapons, and that more importantly, the skitters would start picking up large groups of humans. He goes on to detail his plan to split up the Militia based on regiment and go to ground with groups of 100 fighters and 200 civilians. Porter places Weaver in charge of the 2nd Mass but to his shock, places Tom as his second in command. Weaver tries one last time to convince Porter to fight, by saying that there will be more of them if they keep hiding instead of fighting, saying he knows how to fight them. Porter defends his decision, and forcefully tells Weaver that this is the only way, and dismisses them. The morning of the exodus from Boston, Weaver tells Tom that they plan on checking out a Sundash in Belmont for food, as the ShopSmarts are too close to the main city, and were sure to be traps. Tom readily agrees, but Weaver rebukes him anyway saying he doesn't have to agree, just follow his orders. He then continues to evaluate the regiment, and spots Uncle Scott working on one of the trucks. Scott says it will take a few minutes and Weaver tells him he has ten. Weaver then saddles up on the GTO with the mounted .50 cal machine gun and begins to have the 2nd Mass move out. When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Hal comes back from scouting, reporting to Tom and Weaver that other places have been picked cleaned as well. Weaver sighs, saying how if it was just the fighters, they could keep going, but now they are in a predicament. Tom replies, saying their only options are the Shopsmarts back near Boston. Weaver tells Tom that they can't go back looking for more food as the numbers are too large, causing Tom to volunteer to go back. Weaver, not convinced Tom can pull it off, only gives him six fighters, a pickup truck, and as much as ammo as they can carry, but no RPGs or C4. Tom, determined to prove Weaver wrong, says they'll make do. Weaver lets him know that they will continue west, along the commuter rail and that they will meet at the Littleton Bridge and wishes him luck. "The Armory" TBA "Prisoner of War" TBA "Grace" TBA "Silent Kill" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 1)" TBA "Sanctuary (Part 2)" TBA "What Hides Beneath" Weaver is finally shown in a new light while on a reconnaissance mission with Tom and Hal. He goes back to his old house and reveals to Tom that he had separated from his wife a year before the invasion and that she had been engaged to another man. When the invasion came, her fiancé was killed and Weaver's family had disappeared. He found his youngest daughter, Sophia, as a harnessed child. He brought her back to his house and tried to remove the harness but failed and she died. He also believed that his wife and eldest daughter were dead. He then tells Tom to take command of the 2nd Mass and that he would live a new life in his own house, away from the resistance. At that moment, a Mech attacks and, as Tom prepares to attack it, Weaver finds a pair of glasses on the floor and then returns to his old self and risks his life so that Tom could destroy the Mech. Back at the school, he reveals to Tom that the glasses were his wife's and that they hadn't been there when he had came during the invasion. He now had a new hope to fight for: the hope that his wife and eldest daughter may still be alive and free. "Mutiny" Weaver is shown to still be in conflict with Tom over his mental health and he is sidelining Tom. When Dai returns injured from Colonel Porter's HQ, he tells Weaver that Porter had been killed and that he had lost contact with the 4th and 5th Mass beforehand and it is believed that they were destroyed. Weaver hides this from the 2nd Mass and intends to carry out the attack, hoping that the 4th and 5th would be waiting for them. He has Tom locked up when he constantly questions him but soon learns that Jimmy helped Tom escape. Tom, Margaret, Hal and Jimmy apprehend Weaver in the clinic and make him see reason. Weaver, with Tom at his side, informs the 2nd Mass of the new development and asks for volunteers for the attack against Boston. He leaves Tom in charge at the school. "Eight Hours" Weaver leads the assault on Boston where he tries to have the Mothership taken out by a four-pronged attack. However, Rick Thompson's betrayal leads the Skitters to know what happened and they intercept and take out the strike forces, leaving only Weaver, Pope, Anthony, Hal and Gibson. Weaver sends Hal back to get word to Tom to have the civilians evacuated. Weaver then leads his small team to attack the Mothership. They fail: Anthony is badly injured and Pope stays with him to protect him while Weaver and Gibson try to finish the mission. Gibson is killed and Weaver is knocked unconscious. The skitters stop their assault soon after due to their frequencies being jammed. Tom finds Weaver and they decided to take a shot at a ship with an RPG-7 that has a Mech piercer. Tom manages to shoot out the ship and it crashes in the hangar, creating a huge explosion and leaving Tom and Weaver laughing at their exploit. They then leave to try and find survivors of the four squads but are stopped by the harnessed Karen Nadler who reveals that the true invaders wanted to talk. Tom and Weaver furiously berate them for having killed millions, kidnapped so many children and now wanting to negotiate. Karen tells Tom that the Espheni want him and that they can tell him how to stop Ben's transformation into a skitter if he does. Tom accepts and follows Karen and the Espheni onto their ship, leaving a shocked and worried Weaver behind. |-| Battle of Fitchburg= Four weeks after the First Assault on Boston. Weaver met Dai and asked where the rest of his patrol was, Dai informed him no one else made it back. Dai told him the whole Western approach was crawling with Skitters and Mechs, too many for the 2nd Mass to fight. Dai told him there were probably 100+ mechs out there. Weaver told Dai they hadn’t had any contact with the other patrols and asked if Dai had. Dai told them he had some contact but lost them. They had reported similar sightings of Mechs and Skitters along the North and South. Weaver realized they were being trapped and told everyone they were going to ground. He told them to stay inside the houses and hide, not to go out unless absolutely necessary. Weaver told them that the mission to secure the base in Fitchburg was aborted until they could find a way out from the Espheni forces. He told everyone that could move to help the sick that they needed to keep them safe. Also he told them to get the wounded and as many important supplies to cover as possible. He then ordered Griffin to take Hal, Maggie, and anyone else he needed to find the 2nd Mass a way out. Ben volunteered, but Weaver turned him down due to his age and lack of experience. Hal then asked Weaver what if they couldn’t find a gap in the enemy lines. Weaver said that the skitters would find them, so they would have to fortify their positions and they would take casualties. Hal asked how many they would take. Weaver then asked if he remembered what happened at the Alamo. Later, Weaver was in his map room while Pope was looking for supplies, Pope says they’re screwed. Weaver says that if he wanted Pope’s tactical advice that he’d ask for it, but not to hold his breath. Pope tells Weaver that if they don't get to that weapon cache from the army depot, they won't stand a chance against the Mechs. Weaver says they can’t risk the loss of another squad. Pope volunteers himself, saying Weaver always wanted him dead anyway. Pope says he can round up a few like-minded people. Weaver interrupts him saying he didn’t want to hear it and that he was done listening. Weaver and Dai went on a reconnaissance mission together. Weaver noted that with buildings on all sides the streets and escape routes will be easy to blockade. He began saying if they don’t find a hole soon, when Dai interrupted him. Dai asked if that was where Griffin’s unit was going. Weaver confirmed this and noticed Mech fire. He felt that he had sent them on a suicide mission and they couldn’t fight their way out. When they got there Hal was about to run outside distracting a Skitter. Weaver yelled for him to get down. Weaver with Tector and another fighter killed the Skitters. He told Hal to shake it off, that they were done there. When Hal asked about the others, Weaver told him there were two wounded but that they were still breathing because of him. Hal and Weaver stopped Tector from firing on a Skitter in the distance, he asked why. Weaver said they were in enemy territory and had to be careful. Weaver overhears her saying they’ve run out of medicine and calls over Ben and Rick. Weaver told them the enemy was surrounding them. He said under normal circumstances he wouldn't go to them but he was out of choices. Weaver wondered if they could still sense the Skitters. Ben said there's a buzz, but he can't understand them, he also stated he'd never let them control him. Weaver understood, but felt he could use them to find a way out between the enemy lines. Ben felt he could sense them if they were close enough. Weaver then asked Rick if he could. Rick said he still heard them and that he would do what he could. He then allowed them to leave, telling them to keep their heads down and not to engage the enemy. Ben said he make them proud. Weaver said he already did, and quietly apologized to Tom. As Mechs passed by Weaver his cover he felt it was only a matter of time before they were found. Hal’s group tried to run to Weaver’s position but they were spotted and the person behind Hal was killed. Weaver told Hal and Pope to run out the back that they would meet at the secondary base camp. As they arrived at the secondary base camp Hal lamented the loss of 8 more fighters. Pope felt it was worse that they almost got him, saying he didn’t like playing human target. Pope said with one RPG he could’ve destroyed that Mech. Weaver called him out asking if he really wanted to save people, Pope responded saying they should’ve gone to the weapons depot day one. Also that if it involves killing skitters and getting military grade weapons he would. Weaver told Pope to make himself useful, as they needed to kill some aliens to give the 2nd Mass room to breathe. After Pope killed 3 Skitters with Molotov cocktails, Weaver asked Lyle, Crazy Lee, Boon and Tector if they wanted to join in. Crazy Lee agreed, Tector said if they were going to die, they might as well have fun doing it. |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" TBA "Shall We Gather at the River" TBA "Compass" TBA "Young Bloods" TBA "Love and Other Acts of Courage" TBA "Homecoming" TBA "Molon Labe" TBA "Death March" TBA "The Price of Greatness" TBA "A More Perfect Union" TBA |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" TBA "Collateral Damage" TBA "Badlands" TBA "At All Costs" TBA "Search and Recover" TBA "Be Silent and Come Out" TBA "The Pickett Line" TBA "Strange Brew" TBA "Journey to Xilbalba" While walking with Marina, he informed her that Project Orange was going ahead and would be leaving the next morning. Weaver told her they wouldn’t know the target until they left, Weaver told her it was standard military procedure. She asked how he knew the Volm wouldn’t turn on them. He said they didn’t and reminded her of the Grid and how they would be dead in three months if nothing was done. He told her he wasn’t sure about the Volm but that the cannon was their best chance at winning the war. Weaver met him at the Liberty Tree, he told Tom it was good to see him and gave him a hug. They were joined by Anthony and later Ben and Hal. Tom then noticed Matt sitting under the Liberty Tree, and asked Weaver to give him a second. Weaver said to take all the time he needed and that they’d talk later. Tom met with Weaver and Porter and told them they were going to attack Boston. Weaver was hesitant, changing it now would put them behind schedule. Tom told him now that they now know Karen is in the Boston tower, they could take down the grid and kill Karen at the same time. Weaver was reluctant as Boston was more heavily guarded. Tom wanted to kill Karen, Weaver said they didn’t need to kill Karen to take down the Grid. Porter convinced Weaver by saying he wanted another shot at taking it down. Weaver said it would take a day and a half to get there, and they would need more weapons to destroy the Mechs. During his escape Tom noticed many of the Mechs were inoperable. Porter saw the tactical advantages, Karen's position as commander makes her a good target. Tom asked to come along when they destroy the tower. Weaver was hesitant, Tom realized Weaver was worried and said that for all they knew Karen put an eye worm in him, Weaver said it had happened before. Weaver said after what happened to Hal, they couldn't take any chances. Tom said to keep an watch him, if he started behaving strangely then to shoot him, Weaver said no. Tom said he needed to get revenge on Karen, Porter interrupted and said that Tom needed to get some rest. Jim told Weaver to be careful, that Tom was volatile. Weaver understood why Tom is so upset. He said that if Tom is telling them the truth, Porter said they’d have the key to victory. Lourdes Delgado had just planted a bomb in an air vent. Weaver noticed her as she was left and said there might be more casualties so she should go downstairs. He was above ground when the bomb went off. He had Ben use his increased hearing to tell them where to dig. Weaver asked him what he could hear, believing hearing through 40 feet of rock was miracle enough. Weaver said they would dig, then listen and never give up. Matt later figured if they went through the storm drains maybe Ben could hear the people below better, Weaver told them to do it. He soon saw Pope’s team working on clearing debris. Pope said they needed to get the cannon dug out to take out the Grid. Pope assured Weaver Jeanne was among the survivors and that they were 20-30 feet above the north stairs and that it was a straight shot down. When Tom freed Jeanne and the others he quickly ran over to Jeanne and hugged her. She said she thought he was dead and asked if they were still on for dinner, he said they were. "Brazil" TBA |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home, and as he is walking with his daughter Jeanne, he tells her to watch this and presses on the horn, in the car that Pope and Lyle were drifting off to aleep in. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, Tom asks where Matt is but does not know and is told to find him, however as they are separated, Weaver after the last of the Mechs are killed, clutches his heart as Jeanne helps him up. When Tom, Tector, Pope and Hal are captured and placed in ghetto camps, Weaver survives with just Jeanne, but the skitters later capture Jeanne and take her, and he is put in the camp. Weaver yells out to the Skitter who through him in a cell, and when Tom hears him he brakes off part of the wall and Weaver tells him that he is glad that he is still alive, and when a noise is heard from outside, he asks what they are, in which Tom responds saying he doesn't want to know. Weaver, who has lost it, tries unscrewing part of the bed, causing his hand to bleed, and when he finally unscrews it, he calls out to the Skitter in an effort to kill it and escape, but Tom convinces him otherwise as he needs him; Weaver as he falls to the floor tells Tom that when he escapes he will find Jeanne, and Tom reveals his plan to escape to him. "The Eye" Weaver follows Pope to a location to take his secret stash of food, but is interrupted by Alex and his gang. He fights them off, and nearly chokes one of them to death. As he plans to fight Pope, he hears a noise, that turns out to be the laser wall, giving them a better plan to escape with everyone. "Exodus" Weaver helps Tom with his plan, and cuts out pieces of the columns holding the building up to make them weaker, so that Tom can make the building collapse on the skitters he herds up. Tom walks up to him during the night, as Weaver cannot sleep as it is Jeanne's birthday. When a piece of metal falls off the building and breaks Dingaan's hand, Weaver volunteers to go in the faraday suit, but is told he can't by Pope because of his heart condition. He witnesses Pope climbing the wall and dropping the bag of C4, Weaver says that Pope will ditch them to escape, but is surprised when climbs back down to pick it up. He yells out to Pope to wake up, when he is on the other side to the fence passed out, as he was sent to the ground when the suit broke. When the fence is down, he cheers and escapes the ghetto camp. During the night when they are outside the ghetto camp, Weaver notices something hiding in the bushes. "Evolve or Die" Weaver goes with Tom and Hal to check out the shelter that Cochise had set up for the former ghetto captives. When the are near the front of the shelter, it appears that there is no one around however, Beamers soon fly over them. While Weaver is still hiding in the bushes, he hears a rustling around him but sees nothing. While Tom is at the front of the shelter, crosshairs are focused on Tom's head, and Weaver and Hal both go to dive at him. When Cochise comes out of the shelter, he introduces Shaq, the Volm who set the crosshairs on Tom, an they later discuss plans to retrieve Matt, with Weaver saying he is coming as he is the only one who know what Tom is going through. As they are walking to the camp, he hears another noise, and pulls out his knife. He walks to a little shelter, where inside there is a creature hiding, however Weaver doe not engage with it and is called back by Tom. After Cochise is attacked by that same creature, Weaver finds on a nearby stone with dabs of black blood from the creatures gunshot wound. Inside the camp, he again finds the blood and tells Tom to go without him; he investigates the blood, then is soon pulled into a room by the creature. Later that night, he wakes up on a pile of cushions and blankets, and in the nearby pushes a creature slowly emerges from the bushes, it looks at Weaver and says in a muzzled voice "daddy", with Weaver replying "Jeanne" before she leaps at an incoming skitter guard. Weaver soon kills the skitter with a knife, and runs up to the mutated Jeanne, and holds her head saying he knew it was her, before she dies in his hands. The next morning, Weaver staggers out of the bushes, and tells Tom what happened to him that night, and then is soon hugged by the retrieved Matt. "Mind Wars" Hiking through the bush to Cochise's shelter, Tom finds a rabbit, and puts his sights on it, before Matt pushes his pistol down, saying they don't need it that much. Right after Weaver and Cochise arrive and they start heading back to the shelter. Weaver and Cochise hide in the bushes, when they notice Scorch the overlord from the ghetto and a skitter entering the shelter, which Tom and Matt are searching. Tom and Matt reconnect with Cochise and Weaver, and Cochise says that he must leave to find his squad, then hands Weaver a rifle. They hike through the terrain to Chinatown, and on the way they find two survivors camped out, Nick Phillips and Cooper Marshall. They sit down at a campsite, and during the night Tom and Weaver ask Nick a few questions about his life before the invasion and during, and find out that Nick was captured and taken to an Espheni farm. Weaver remembers seeing Jeanne skitterized, as Nick talks about the mutation that the new harness causes. Tom and Weaver soon decide to sleep, but as the two are wary of Nick and Aaron, they use one of their tactics to provide that they survive the night, and Tom takes watch on the road. Weaver and Matt who stuffed there sleeping bags, are sitting in the forest; later the two witness Cooper unloading a clip into there sleeping bags, and Nick and Cooper capture Tom, to trade to the Espheni. Matt and Weaver follow Tom's trail that he creates by dragging his foot in the dirt. Matt starts walking ahead of Weaver, but is soon stopped and Weaver has a talk with him, about anger. After arriving to where Tom is captured, Weaver lines his scope up with Cooper's leg to injure him, however Matt asks to take the shot. Weaver hands Matt the rifle, and Matt tries shooting Cooper, but breaks down and apologizes to Weaver. Later after Nick and Cooper argue, Cooper shoots and kills Nick after learning that he traded in his family, and when Cooper aims his gun at Tom he is shot and killed by Weaver. "Door Number Three" TBA "Saturday Night Massacre" TBA "A Thing With Feathers" TBA "Til Death Do Us Part" TBA "Drawing Straws" TBA Appearences Personality Weaver's gruff personality often puts him at odds with the other characters in the series, and his daughter suggests that his controlling nature was responsible for the breakup of his family prior to the invasion, but that same personality is what makes him a great commander. Weaver has the mentality of a traditional soldier: he is disciplined, careful, and stubborn. Despite this, his first concern truly is protecting the men and women under his command, even if he has difficulty showing his care for them. Relationships Jeanne - Jeanne is Weavers daughter, and they grow closer over the seasons. In Season 4, when Jeanne goes missing, and eventually dies, Weaver is distraut and grieving throughout the episodes.. Tom Mason - Despite butting heads at times due to their own personal morals, Weaver and Tom both acknowledge and respect the other's opinions. Throughout season 2 the two have become much closer, alternating their roles in the group as father and mother. Weaver seems to have developed a genuine affection for Tom and vice versa. They seem to understand each other more, their ways of thinking in line more often than not. It seems that the more intense the situation, the closer it brings the two. They alternate rolls between mother and father depending on the situation, and Tom is possibly one of the only ones that Weaver trusts fully. Jimmy - Throughout the series Captain Weaver, has a close relationship with Jimmy, acting as a father figure through most of the show, he has constantly mentioned what a good fighter Jimmy is. Tector - In the episode "Death March", more about Tector's past is revealed when Weaver pushes and pushes to get Tector to open up about why he won't stay with the 2nd Mass once they reached Charleston. Using reversed psychology, he made Tector convince himself that him losing his men while he was in the military wasn't his fault. He also convinced him to stay and even affectionately ruffled his hair before opening up to Tector about his own troubles. He seems to have faith in Tector's rifle abilities and his ability to keep 2nd Mass safe and they seem on very friendly terms in both chain of command and personally. Gallery 208836 485782571447797 1899211808 n.jpg 208981 485781861447868 74530570 n.jpg 252233 485782074781180 1360611018 n.jpg 282244 485781721447882 2080799474 n.jpg 319824 485782018114519 1212448137 n.jpg 532828 485782764781111 202700572 n.jpg 556473 480522788640442 123985420 n.jpg 598503 485782478114473 1145266275 n.jpg Fs eps108 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery08 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery08 313x470.jpg Fs eps109 gallery09 512x341.jpg Capt. Weaver.jpg|Captain Weaver in his ACU's Capt Weaver 2.jpg|Captain Weaver ACU 21834_013_0069_r.jpg 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg Falling_Skies_209.jpg Falling-Skies-01-cast1.jpg Falling-Skies 5 Cast PH-Frank-Ockenfels 20667 001 0205 R.jpg Fs_108_epguide_625x340.jpg Lh9viBUmNK.png fall2.jpg 282244 485781721447882 2080799474 n.jpg JeannesVision.PNG Weaver.jpg Jeanne3-3x03.PNG Jeanne2-3x03.PNG Weaver-4x02.PNG Weaver-4x04.PNG Weaver-Mira-4x09.PNG Mira, Weaver, Tom.jpg Space Oddity, Weaver, Shaw, Dingaan, and Tom S4.png Tom Anne Weaver Wedding Til Death Do Us Part S4.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Scouts Category:Season 3 Category:Militia Category:Main Character Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:U.S Military